The Duelist With XGene
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: What happens when a family secret is revieled one Yugi thought he'd escaped? Read to find out
1. The Activation Of A Gene And A Move From

**"The Activation Of A Gene And A Move From Domino"  
CHAPTER 1**

Yugi was sleeping one night. When he woke up he found his eyes were yellow instead of amethyst and his hair was blue. Yugi sighed realizing what was happening and called New York's Xavier Institute For The Gifted. And more over Yugi's hair no longer denied gravity and lay limply at his shoulder.

**"Hello?" Professor Xavier asked answering the phone.**

**"Hello, Professor Xavier, I need to speak to Kurt." Yugi said.**

**"Why is that?" Professor Xavier asked.**

**"I just need to talk to my dad." Yugi said.**

**"Oh, hello, Yugi." Professor Xavier said.**

**"Kurt, come to my office, Yugi is on the phone for you." He said telepathically.**

**Kurt teleported into Professor Xavier's office. Professor Xavier held out the phone to Kurt.**

**"Hello, Yugi." Kurt said taking the phone.**

**"Dad, how far can you teleport?" Yugi asked.**

**"Why do you ask?" Kurt asked.**

**"The X gene is now active in me and I'm starting to change." Yugi said.**

**"I can teleport to you and I'll be there soon." Kurt said.**

**"Good, I'll see you when you get here." Yugi said.**

**Kurt and Yugi hung up. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami appeared in spirit form blinking in confusion behind Yugi.**

**"Yugi?" Yami asked in confusion.**

**Yugi spun to face Yami and nodded. There was a pop of smoke behind Yugi and Kurt appeared.**

**"Yugi..." Kurt started.**

**Yugi spun and smiled at his dad. Kurt smiled slightly and ran a through his sons hair.**

**"It looks like you're going to mutate like me." Kurt said sadly.**

**Yugi sighed as his dad deactivated his holo-watch and then his dad hugged him.**

**"Yugi!!! Your friends are here!!!" Solomon shouted upstairs.**

**"Dad...do you..." Yugi started.**

**"Do you trust them?" Kurt asked.**

**"With my life." Yugi said.**

**"Then call them up." Kurt said.**

**"SENT THEM UP TO MY ROOM!!!" Yugi shouted.**

**Soon Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Duke walked in and were a bit shocked.**

**"Guys, this is my dad. You've probably noticed my hair by now not mention my eyes." Yugi said.**

**"Yeah, what's da deal?" Joey asked.**

**"The chances double when both the parents are mutates like me and Kat." Kurt said.**

**"Mom's a mutate too?" Yugi asked.**

**Kurt nodded.**

**"SHADOWCAT GET UP HERE!!!" Kurt shouted.**

**Kat phased up there and smiled and hugged Kurt.**

**"Kurt, what's going on?" Kat asked.**

**"Mom..." Yugi started.**

**Kat looked at Yugi and gasped.**

**"The gene...oh Yugi..." Kat started.**

**"I know...I think I'll call in sick today." Yugi said.**

**"Don't blame ya dere, Yug." Joey said.**

**"Can you stay, dad?" Yugi asked.**

**Kurt reactivated his holo-watch.**

**"Yeah, I can." Kurt said.**

**Yugi smiled.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Yugi woke with a start and found the change was complete. He now had pointed ears, blue furry skin, 3 fingers and toes, and fangs and a tail. The Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami appeared in spirit form rubbing the sleep from his eyes.**

**/Yami...I uh.../**

**-Aibou?-**

**/Yeah, Yami./**

**-By the gods.-**

**"Dad!!!" Yugi exclaimed telepathically unknowingly.**

**Kurt teleported to Yugi's room.**

**"Yugi..." Kurt started.**

**MEANWHILE WITH JOEY**

**"Dad, can I talk to you?" Joey asked.**

**"What is it, Joey?" Mr. Wheeler asked.**

**"I just have this feeling you and mom aren't being completely honest with Serenity and me." Joey said.**

**"What are you talking about?" Mr. Wheeler asked nervously.**

**"Let's just say I found out Yugi's parents aren't like most people...they have this gene..." Joey started.**

**"Is it the x gene?" Mr. Wheeler asked.**

**"Not sure." Joey said.**

**"I have the gene and so does your mother, uncle and grandma on your mom's side." Mr. Wheeler said.**

**"Really?" Joey asked.**

**"Yes, my first name is Logan, your mom is Rogue, your grandma is Mistique, and your uncle is Kurt." Mr. Wheeler said.**

**"Yug's dad is my uncle? Wow." Joey said.**

**"Kurt is Yugi's dad...then that mean Kat is his mom." Logan said smiling.**

**"Yeah, but, Yug's dad called her Shadowcat. And what Yug's dad said makes me wonder somthin'." Joey said.**

**"That's Kat's X-Men name, Kurt is Nightcrawler, and mine is Wolverine, and what did he say and what are you wondering?" Logan asked.**

**"He said the chances double if both parents are mutates. And I'm wondering what grandma, mom, and your mutate powers are. Not to mention if Serenity and I will get powers." Joey said.**

**"Your grandma is a shape shifter and your mom absorbs energy with normal people leaving them in a coma and in the case of mutates she temporarily takes on there power, my power is accelerated healing. So my aging is quite a bit slower then most people. I was put through a surgery a number of years ago and ever since I've had no memory and have no way of know how old I am." Logan said.**

**"Dad..." Joey started.**

**Yugi picked up the phone and the phone ran at the Wheeler house. Joey ran and answered it.**

**"Joey..." Yugi started.**

**Logan leaned on the door frame watching Joey. Suddenly the x gene activated. Joey shapeshifted into his uncle. Logan smiled seeing this and walked over to Joey. Logan took the phone from his son.**

**"Yugi, tell your dad that his nephew just came into his mutate powers." Logan said.**

**"Dad, do you have a brother or sister?" Yugi asked looking at his dad.**

**"Yeah, I have an older sister. Why?" Kurt asked.**

**"What do you mean, dad?" Joey asked in confusion.**

**"Your nephew just came into his mutate powers." Yugi said in shock.**

**"Look in the mirror, Joey." Logan said.**

**Joey went to look in the mirror and looked shocked.**

**"What's his power?" Yugi asked.**

**"Your grandma's on your dad's side." Logan said.**

**"Grandma on your side's power." Yugi said telepathically unknowingly.**

**"Shapeshifting." Kurt said softly.**

**Joey came back his normal self. Logan smiled at his son.**

**"I'm gonna be leaving town very soon." Yugi said.**

**"Let me guess the Xavier Institute For The Gifted?" Logan asked.**

**"Yeah." Yugi said.**

**"I think it maybe best if your cousin and I went there as well." Logan said.**

**"Maybe you should call auntie before you leave." Yugi said.**

**"We will." Logan said.**

**"Good." Yugi said.**

**Kat walked in and gasped looking between Yugi and Kurt. Kat walked over and hugged her son. Logan sighed and hung up and looked at his son.**

**"What Yug say, dad?" Joey asked.**

**"He's leaving town, son." Logan said.**

**Joey shapeshifted into his uncle again and teleported to the Kame Game Shop in Yugi's room. Then Joey shapeshifted back to normal. Yugi spun to face Joey.**

**"Joey..." Yugi started.**

**"Yug...I uh..." Joey started.**

**"Something tells me uncle didn't get the chance to tell you that you and him will be following us to New York after he calls your mom." Yugi said.**

**"Really?" Joey asked.**

**"Yeah." Yugi said.**

**And my real last name isn't even Motou." He added.**

**"Den what is it?" Joey asked.**

**MEANWHILE IN THE XAVIER INSTITUTE**

**Professor Xavier was in the chamber with cerebral and detected 4 new mutates in Domino. He found out who it was and it was Yugi Wagner, Joey Wheeler, Serenity Wheeler and Tristan Summers. Not to mention their powers. He had the X-Jet readied and soon arrived in Domino the X-Jet was cloaked and he went to see Yugi first taking a holo-watch just in case he came into the Kame Game Shop. Professor Xavier smiled at the old man behind the counter fact was the old man was a wanted teacher in New York one who's X-Men name was Beast.**

**"Hello, Hank." Professor Xavier said.**

**"Professor Xavier...what brings you here?" Solomon asked.**

**"Tell me have you seen Kurt's son lately?" Professor Xavier asked.**

**"No…he's locked himself up in his room the only one he's let in to see him are his mom. Who can just phase in and his dad who can teleport in.**

**"Have you told him the truth about you?" Professor Xavier asked.**

**"No." Solomon said.**

**"I believe it is time, Hank." Professor Xavier said.**

**"Yugi, teleport down here I believe I know how you appear now and I have a holo-watch programmed to make you appear as you once did and your grandpa has something to tell you." He said telepathically.**

**Yugi teleported down next to his grandpa he then walked over to his Professor Xavier who put the holo-watch on Yugi and activated it. Solomon sighed and pulled up his sleeve and deactivated his holo-watch.**

**"Grandpa…" Yugi started in shock.**

**"Yugi…" Solomon started.**

**"I know force of habit." Yugi said.**

**"What brings you here, Professor Xavier?" He asked.**

**"Your new powers some you are unaware of. And fellow mutates." Professor Xavier said telepathically.**

**"Powers like what?" Yugi asked.**

**"Telepathy, telekinesis, phychotelekinesis, pyrotelekinesis, pyrogenesis, and mangokinesis." Professor Xavier said.**

**"Really?" Yugi asked in shock.**

**"What of the others anyone we know?" Solomon asked.**

**"Normally I wouldn't say but, from what I've seen of Yugi's past tournaments I'd say they wouldn't mind if I did. It's Joey and Serenity Wheeler, and the one you call Tristan Taylor." Professor Xavier said.**

**"We call?" Yugi asked.**

**"His real name is summers." Professor Xavier said.**

**"Scott Summers and Jean Grey's son?" Solomon asked in surprise.**

**Professor Xavier nodded. Everyone in the house lost consciousness. Jean in her and Scott's house felt this and started to run out as their son was coming home from school.**

**"Where ya goin' ma?" Tristan asked.**

**"There's trouble at the Kame Game Shop." Jean said.**

**"Jean, what do you mean?" Scott asked walking out.**

**"I felt something happen to Professor Xavier and him there." Jean said.**

**"But, the only reason he would come is…" Scott started.**

**"Yugi's mom and dad are mutates. His dad called his mom Shadowcat. His dad's name is Kurt." Tristan said.**

**"Tristan, the only reason the Professor would come is more then one new mutate." Jean said.**

**"New mutate?" Tristan asked.**

**Tristan, Jean and Scott all ran out and it took them 15 minutes to arrive at the Kame game Shop. When they got there they found only 2 downstairs. The two were Professor Xavier and Solomon. On top of the lap of the special wheelchair was Yugi's holo-watch.**

**"Kurt! Kat!" Solomon exclaimed and Kurt teleported down with Kat.**

**"We have a problem." Professor Xavier said.**

**"Kurt, my watch stopped working." Kat said.**

**"That means Magneto was here." Professor Xavier said.**

**"Where's Yugi?" Kurt asked with concern.**

**"Erik probably has him." Professor Xavier said.**

**A pop of smoke came and Logan and Joey had shapeshifted into his uncle before he teleported them there and then he went back to his normal self.**

**"Joey, Logan?" Kurt asked.**

**"I had dis bad feelin' Yug'." Joey said.**

**"He's been kidnapped." Tristan said.**

**"Tristan?" Joey asked in shock.**

**"I have the x gene too." Tristan said.**

**"Really what's your power?" Joey asked.**

**"Actually I have my mom's powers which are telekinesis, telepathly and a shield." Tristan said.**

**"Uh, actually that's not all you'll have. You're going to develop your father's ability but unlike him you will always have control." Professor Xavier said.**

**"Really?" Tristan asked.**

**Professor Xavier nodded. Kurt and Kat were both worried about what Magneto was going to do to Yugi. And who could blame them. And none knew including Professor Xavier that Magneto could reverse the polarity of a person's heart. If they were good and kind he could make them cruel and evil. But they would discover this very soon. Joey's cell phone rang and he answered it. It was his mother.**

**"What's going on, ma?" Joey asked.**

**"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!" He demanded in concern.**

**"Don't worry, ma we'll find Serenity." He said.**

**Joey hung up and looked at them. Solomon looked at Professor Xavier who nodded.**

**"We have to go to the Institute. Serenity has an active x gene and as well and in the Institute Professor Xavier has a tool he can use to track her." Solomon said.**

**"Professor Xavier probably has the X-Jet nearby." Kurt said.**

**They all rushed there and boarded the X-Jet.**

**MEANWHILE WITH YUGI, MANGENTO, AND SERENITY**

**"This room is build like the helmet Magneto build for me so Professor Xavier can't detect you." Came a familiar voice.**

**Except for the color he was wearing something exactly like Magneto, but, black and purple. And through the teen before her; his face was hidden he had the Millennium Puzzle visible around his neck. Serenity gasped in shock. Just then Magneto walked in and took off his helmet and his eyes were pupil less and dull. Serenity was in shackles.**

**"Yugi?" Serenity asked in shock.**

**Yugi chuckled evilly and used his mangokinesis to bring the Millennium Rod to his hand.**

**"What are you going to do to me, Yugi?" Serenity asked in fear.**

**"Simple, Serenity, I am going to make my rare hunters a group of two instead of one by use of you." Yugi said coldly.**

**Serenity was fighting against the shackles.**

**MEANWHILE IN THE INSTITUTE**

**"I can't track her for some reason." Professor Xavier said.**

**MEANWHILE WITH YUGI, SERENITY, AND MAGNETO**

**Yugi smirked and pointed the Millennium Rod at Serenity and then it flashed and her eyes were dull and pupil less.**

**Magneto, go and bring me Wolverine." Yugi said and Magneto flew off.**

**Yugi waved a hand and Serenity fell to her feet to her feet.**

**"Leave me." Yugi said.**

**10 MINUTES LATER AT THE INSTITUTE**  
  
**Magneto grabbed what he thought was Wolverine. Then took him to his master. Magneto had no knowledge that the X-Men had a shapeshifter. 'Logan' was in shackles.**

**"Did you make sure you got the right one, Magneto?" Yugi asked.**

**Magneto cocked his head s bit confused by his masters statement.**

**"They have a shapeshifter. Go back and make sure got Wolverine." Yugi said.**

**Magneto flew off as the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami appeared in spirit form.**

**-Aibou?-**

**Yugi sighed slightly annoyed and took off his helmet and looked at Yami. 'Logan' gasped.**

**"Yug." 'Logan' whispered.**

**"Damn." Yugi said.**

**-What's wrong, Yugi?-**

**"Oh nothing, Yami, but, that's Joey." Yugi said.**

**Joey shapeshifted to his normal self. Serenity walked in. Serenity looked in and looked at Joey. Joey gasped in shock and fear seeing the look in her eyes. Then Joey noticed the Millennium Rod in Yugi's hand.**

**"YA USED DA ROD ON HER!?!" Joey demanded.**

**"That's right you see when Magneto kidnapped me he reversed the polarity of my soul. So basically the Yugi you knew no longer exists and only one can fix that and that would be my first mindslave Magneto." Yugi said.**

**Yami gasped when he realized that Yugi had made Serenity a mindslave and the Yugi he knew and cared about was gone. Joey growled and shapeshifted to Yugi and used mangokinesis and undid the shackles and sighed, going back to normal.**

**"Judgin' by what Yug said my guess is you're outta da puzzle right now, Yami. Know what I'm about to do is for his own good." Joey said softly towards the direction he sensed Yami.**

**"I'd think twice about trying anything, Joey, unless of course you don't mind being an only child you see I can kill Serenity with a single thought." Yugi said coldly.**

**"But, if you stay and obey every order she'll be just fine." He added.**

Just then Magneto arrived with Wolverine who was in costume. Yugi put him within a shadow barrier. Wolverine took off his mask and looked at his children and then at Yugi and Magneto.

"Joey, Serenity would die with your 6th disobeyed order. With your first four your dad will loss each of his limbs and with your 5th I will send him to the Shadow Realm." Yugi said coldly.

Joey sighed in defeat. Yugi drew and it was two cards he knew well and he held the cards up they glowed brightly and a Dark Magician and Buster Blader appeared they were facing the shadow barrier.

"Mahando, Manari, it's been along time my old friends." Yugi said.

The duo spun and saw Yugi then they probptly knelt before him.

"My pharaoh, how may we be of serves?" Manari asked and Mahando was quite out of quilt.

"Oh Mahando, please do not started with the guilt trip now I am not in the mood. I need you to guard the man in the shadow barrier make sure no one tries to free him." Yugi said.

"But my lord, with all due respect perhaps it is unwise to have both of us guard him at least one of us should be with you as protection." Manari said and Mahando looked at them.

"I concur, my lord, I can handle this duty. I suggest that you return to the realm of the beast, Manari." Mahando said.

"Very well. But, I believe it is time that Jono and Mahali were reunited but, do me a favor and find and fill him on the fact that Jono has no memory of his life in ancient Egypt." Yugi said.

"I will, Pharaoh Atemi." Manari said and disappeared in a flash.

With that all the Buster Blader cards were useable again, but all the Dark Magician card were blank. Yugi put the blank cards in his special deck box. Yugi stepped towards Joey.

"Let me see your Red-Eyes a moment." Yugi ordered.

Joey sighed and searched his deck and once he found it he handed it to Yugi. The card glowed and soon the well known dragon appeared.

"Hello, Mahali." Yugi said.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon opened his eyes and opened his eyes and bowed seeing Yugi.

"As you can see, Joey, like Yami I had a pastlife in Egypt as Pharaoh." Yugi said telepathically.

"Yeah, the Buster Blader called you Pharaoh Atemi when he left." Joey said.

"May I, sire?" Mahando asked.

Yugi nodded at Mahando.

"His name is Manari. And I am Mahando." He said.

Yugi winced as pain hit him and soon it became so bad he couldn't help but scream sensing his charge in pain Manari returned to the human world Magneto just stood waiting for orders from his master. Manari gently placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Magneto, obey Manari's orders." Yugi ordered as he passed out.

"We've gotta get him outta dat armor." Joey said.

"Magneto, take the top part off him now." Manari ordered.

Magneto walked over and did just that. And when they did Manari and the others were able to see something was emerging from Yugi's body. Yami returned to the Millennium Puzzle worried for his Aibou. And soon there was a bright flash and something new was around Yugi's neck and Yami was acrossed the room in his own body. The thing around Yugi's neck was the Horus Shadow Puzzle and it was what had given Yami his own body again. And through unconscious Yugi compined two powers and sent Yami to the Xavier Institute. Where Yami landed in front of Jean Grey and Scott Summer rather unceremoniously.  
  
TBC…


	2. A Leader Controlled And The Return Of

**CHAPTER TWO**

"**A Leader Controlled And The Return Of The Lost"**

Soon Yugi awoke, then Yugi teleported himself to the Xavier Institute; where he used the Millennium Rod and made Scott a mind slave. None had noticed that Tristan was missing other then Scott and Jean. Then he takes Scott and does the same with Professor Xavier, then he took Professor Xavier, Cerebral and Scott to his secret base; then he did the same thing Magneto had done to Yugi to the Professor. Soon Yugi used the healing ability of the Horus Shadow Puzzle on the Professor and the Professor regained the ability to walk. Then the rare hunters along with Yugi and Professor Xavier attacked the Institute. The Professor watched from above at first. Then suddenly the blue a psychic blast came and blasted the x-men off their feet. They were shocked and confused about where it came from, they looked around and a man that they knew…the man who trained them in their mutant powers Professor Charles Xavier who was slowly walking up and looked towards them evilly, he chuckled evilly, he being the master as the rare hunters called Yugi's general.

"You have your orders." Professor Xavier said coldly and left.

"Oh no not the professor to." Jean said.

"There has to be away to save them all." She said.

"I think I know exactly who to call." Yami said.

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"That's simple we need to call on the one who possessed the Millennium Rod in the ancient world a person who can control it and that would be my cousin High Priest Seto or as you guys know him Seto Kaiba." Yami said.

"Yami, take my hand and I'll teleport us there so you can convince him." Kurt said.

Yami sighed.

"Alright, let's go." Yami said and took Kurt's hand and they teleported to the Kaiba Manor and into Seto Kaiba's home office.

Though Seto was queit shocked when they appeared and Seto stood so abruptly that it caused the chair he was sitting in to fall.

"MOTOU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Seto demanded.

"Cousin, we need your help." Yami said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Seto asked still not believing or remembering his ancient Egyptian past.

Yami sighed, decided to use the Millennium Puzzle to revive the memories of his cousin, and soon all the memories came flooding back to Seto all of the memories of High Priest Seto. Soon Seto fell to his knees in shock and looked towards Yami.

"Atemu?" Seto asked in shock.

"That's right it's me." Yami said.

"Cousin, what's going on?" Seto asked.

"We need your help." Yami said.

"With what?" Seto asked.

"Cousin, whatever it is you can tell me, please."

"It's Yugi." Yami said.

Seto stood and moved over to the couch and gestured for Yami to sit down next to him. Which Yami did.

"What about him?" Seto asked.

"Where do I start…well he was kidnapped for one thing…and he has this gene…" Yami started.

"What kind of gene?" Seto asked.

"Kurt, why don't you deactivate your holo-watch for a second." Yami said.

Kurt sighed and did as requested. Seto was shocked when he saw the true appearance of Yugi's father. But, he was even more shocked when he found out that Yugi looked like that as well.

"And well now Yugi's evil, he's used the Millennium Rod, and taken Serenity as a mind slave as well as some other people. Before he goes to far and we can't get him back we have to get him back, and I know how, please." Yami said.

"Of course I'll help he's my cousin after all." Seto said.

"Wait a minute…you mean he's…" Yami started in shock.

"That's right…" Seto started as his brother ran in.

Seto looked at Mokuba.

"Atemu, Yugi is Atemi your twin brother." Seto said looking at Yami.

Seto sighed and looked at Mokuba.

"What do you mean, big brother?" Mokuba asked.

"Let's just say I'm a believer now, little brother." Seto said with his trademark smirk.

**MEANWHILE WITH YUGI AND THE RARE HUNTERS**

Yugi was finding out from the Professor about Scott's life.

**MEANWHILE IN DENTECT CITY**

Tristan as he now went by was walking down a street. An item he normally kept hidden under his shirt was now visible and he bumped into a boy he knew from when he lived there until just after he graduated from the 8th grade. The item Tristan had was a blue PET and the navi looked surprised when he saw who it was.

"Oh my god! Dex!" The navi exclaimed.

Tristan started a moment in shock. Dex looked at Tristan and glared slightly. Tristan gulped and sighed.

"Dex, it's me…Tristan Hikari." Tristan said.

"Tristan?" Dex asked in shock.

Suddenly a forcefield appeared around the duo as Tristan's hands rested on his forehead like his mother when she used her powers he had erected the forcefield because he sensed a optic blast coming at them. The optic blasts kept hitting the forcefield. But, then suddenly Kurt, Yami and Seto teleported there. Yugi and the Professor were there with Cyclops. Then the Millennium Rod flew out of Yugi's hand and into Seto's. Seto then freed the mind slave attacking Tristan. Cyclops leapt over to Tristan and Dex. When Tristan sensed it was his dad back to his oldselfso, he extended the forcefield to protect his dad as well. Yugi and the Professor teleported out. With that Tristan fell to his knees in exhaustion but, Cyclops caught him. The forcefield disappeared. Dex was confused of course. Cyclops gently lowered his son to the ground.

"So, what's the pTristan, cousin?" Seto asked.

"First let me ask you…did you…" Yami started.

"Yes unfortunately he did." Cyclops said.

"I'm sorry, Cyclops but, we need that knowledge. We have to get to that HQ. The only one who can save Yugi is Magneto and the only one who can save the professor is Yugi." Yami said.

"It's not necessary to call me that. I trust the teen behind me and Tristan." Cyclops said and pulled out a pair of normal classes.

Then Cyclops took off the visor after closing his eyes, then he put the glasses on and looked at Dex. Dex looked confused and shocked when he realized the Doc was the one who was attacking them before.

"Doc…" Dex started unsure.

"Yeah…I…uh…" Tyler as Scott went by in Dentech started.

"He wasn't himself…he was being controlled." Tristan said very weak from having erected the forcefield.

"Tristan, are you ok?" Yami asked worriedly.

"Tristan as you know him is called Tristan here and he's fine. He just never erected a forcefield before. He should be fine with rest. It just takes practice, the more you erect a forcefield the easier it becomes." Scott said.

+He looks like he's about to pass out.+ Came Yami's voice in Seto's mind though a long abandoned mindlink that the two shared.

#I noticed but, his father hasn't noticed.# was Seto's reply.

"Doc…" Yami started and pointed towards Tristan who was now behind Scott.

Scott raised an eyebrow and looked at Tristan who passed out at that moment. Then they were attacked as the still weak Tristan woke up and erected a forcefield around himself, but after he thought everyone else was knocked out, he moved the forcefield from around himself to around the injured others as the attackers came into view. Tristan had left himself defenseless in order to protect the others he thought were unconscious. But, his father was just dazed and he looked up to see Serenity, Yugi and Joey attacking his son.

"I'm sorry, Tristan." Joey said.

"Do it now, Sela." Yugi said.

'Sela died 3,000 years ago and was reborn…unless Yugi has reverted her to her past mindset…wait a second…she has the Horus Shadow Mirror.' Tristan thought to himself.

The Horus Shadow Mirror glowed brightly.

"Good-bye, Tristan, I'm tired of your interverence. You won't be in a position to any longer where you're going." Yugi said coldly.

"Don't you mean when, Atemi?" Tristan asked coldly.

"SHUT UP!?" Yugi shouted in anger.

"NO TRISTAN!" Scott shouted as the other three woke up.

With that the Horus Shadow Mirror flashed and Tristan disappeared. The professor was being kept hidden now in the HQ. Kurt sighed and teleported Scott, Seto and Yami to the Xavier Institute.

**MEANWHILE WITH TRISTAN**

Tristan found himself in Dentech he tried to get off the ground where he found himself when he arrived.

"I hope…Megaman!" Tristan exclaimed much weaker the before.

Megaman heard Tristan's shout. Tristan pulled the PET out. Tristan sighed in relief.

"You got sent back with me. Good…looks like were still in Dentech but I doubt we're in our time." Tristan said.

Megaman sighed. What Tristan didn't know was that he was in the time when his parents were young and had no kids. Megaman had decided to check. Megaman found out that Jean Grey and Scott Summers had just returned from their honeymoon. Tristan was detected as a new mutant by Professor Xavier of the past.

"Uh oh." Megaman said.

"What is it, Megaman?" Tristan asked.

"We're probably caught." Megaman said.

"Yeah, I am a mutant the professor probably detected me as a new mutant." Tristan said.

There were nods. Eventually the blackbird Tristanded nearby. Tristan looked at the blackbird. As the team exited it. Megaman sighed as he saw the team. Scott and Jean were among the team. Tristan was still trying to get up.

"I'm as good as fried." Megaman said.

"Megaman…" Tristan started to ask.

"You'll see." Megaman said, knowing his voice could recognized.

Cyclops looked at Jean on the voice. Tristan knew he couldn't give his real name or other name so was thinking about what to use.

"Sounds like…" Jean started.

"I know." Cyclops said.

Tristan was trying to keep his relationship to Scott and Jean from his mind and slipping telepathically. Megaman sighed. Tristan was still on the ground trying to get up.

"Scott, a little help?" Megaman asked.

Cyclops moved to help Tristan up. Megaman sighed. Tristan's eyes looked to be on fire.

"Close Them, Quick!" Megaman said.

There were strands of flame coming from Tristan every once and while. Tristan closed his eyes. It stopped though as Tristan collapsed out cold. Megaman sighed.

"Boy's gonna be the end of me." Megaman said.

Cyclops looked at Jean. Megaman waited. But Tristan had let it slip telepathically. Megaman sighed. Jean looked to be in shock. Megaman sighed since if his signal went offline…Others would be looking. Of course Scott had seen Yugi, Joey and Serenity attack Tristan, the glow and Tristan vanish in the future.

"Jean, is something wrong?" Cyclops asked.

Jean explained. Cyclops sighed. Megaman would've been sweating.

"Let's get him to the infirmary." Cyclops said.

Jean nodded. Megaman figured that he would be forgotten. But, Tristan had managed to return his PET to his belt loop before he collapsed. Megaman sighed.

"Kurt, could you teleport him inside the blackbird?" Cyclops asked.

Cyclops looked at Kurt. Kurt did so, knocking off the pet. Cyclops picked it up. Onscreen was the worried face of the navi. Cyclops sighed and went to Jean. Megaman looked at them.

"Alex…" Cyclops started.

Cyclops looked at Jean then back at Megaman.

"I don't even know where…" Megaman started.

"When…" Cyclops started to ask.

Megaman told of his youth. Cyclops sighed. The navi kept quiet.

"Alex…" Cyclops started.

Megaman looked at his brother. Cyclops sighed.

"They know I'm gone by now." Megaman said.

"Who?" Cyclops asked.

"My handlers." Megaman said.

Megaman was fidgety. Cyclops sighed and looked at Jean.

"It's shield." Megaman said.

Cyclops thought of contacting Fury. Megaman tried see if he could make contact by pulse. He could and soon the helicarrier arrived. Megaman sighed.

"That's my ride." Megaman said.

Cyclops sighed. Soon Megaman was on the helicarrier. When Tristan had recovered his strength he started building something. Megaman waited. It was a devise that would let Tristan go online too. But something happened and Megaman was put into standby which acted as a kind of stasis. Fury questioned Megaman before he ended up in stand by. Megaman answered honestly. But Megaman ended up in standby before he could reveal too much. Megaman was glad about the forced rest. Then the PET vanished and reappeared on Tristan. Tristan collapsed when he put on the devise and then the devise was stolen. Megaman trusted his instincts. The professor moved Tristan to a room and locked the door. The body of the professor in the past was being controlled by his future self. It was noticed.

**YEARS LATER**

Megaman was brought to by Scott who had found him. Megaman was still "asleep". He stirred then looked at Scott.

"Alex…" Scott started.

"Hey Scott." Megaman said.

Scott looked to the catatonic form in the room. There were notebooks in the room with notes on the devise written in hieratic. Megaman sighed.

"Any idea what happened?" Scott asked.

"I've gotta go." Megaman said, leaving to meet her as the two came.

"He reminds me of you, blue." Roll said.

The navi was in an outfit similar to Megaman but in orange.

"I wonder…" Megaman said.

"He has data streams in his eyes and doesn't respond…I think he linked into the BBS and can't break from it." Roll said.

Megaman nodded. Roll took Megaman to the BBS and the navi was seen.

"There he is." Roll said.

Megaman watched. The navi had his hands on the BBS and there were data streams wrapped around his hands holding him where he was. Megaman tried to help. The navi started to collapse once freed. The navi had a battle mask up and a visor like Scott wore when in uniform. Megaman caught him.

"Megaman?" The navi asked a little disoriented.

Megaman nodded. The battle mask came down revealing Tristan. Megaman sighed. Roll looked shocked and looked at Glide, Gutsman, and Iceman.

"I'll explain later, time for you to go home…They're waiting." Megaman told the unknown navi.

The devise that had let him go into the cyber world was stolen though.

"Alex…" Started a voice as the window that showed net-ops appeared.

"Scott, it's your kid." Megaman said.

"I realize that but, the devise is gone." Scott said.

Megaman sighed. He knew who might help. Scott sighed. Hank and Yami were going over the notebooks. Megaman sent word to fury. Fury came to the institute. Scott stayed with his son while Hank and Yami went over the notebooks. Megaman was still watching.

"Fury…" Scott started when he saw Nick Fury.

"Cyke let me…" Megaman said.

"OK, Alex." Scott said handing the PET to Fury.

Megaman reported about the net. Fury sighed and sent a team to find the devise. Meanwhile Megaman sensed something then via wireless access managed to get the lab where two were housed. What he saw caught him by surprise. Scott sighed and looked at Fury from next to Tristan. What Megaman saw was a little girl.

"Hey kid, you know that you shouldn't be here right?" He asked.

"But they're my parents." She said sadly.

Megaman was shocked.

"Our…" He started.

The girl looked at the computer screen.

"Do you know the names of those two?" Megaman asked.

"Alex and Lorna." She said.

"That's my true name." Megaman said.

She smiled.

"I'm Catherine." She said.

"Sweetie, you can't release us…" Megaman started.

"Why not?" Catherine asked.

"We are on a sort of life support." Megaman said.

"Why?" Catherine asked.

"I have a heart disease…" Megaman said.

Catherine sighed looking sad. Megaman sighed.

'Poor baby girl.' Megaman thought.

A beam of light speed past Fury and Scott from a nearby computer screen and hit Alex's body, the light reunited body and mind and healed the body. Alex gasped as he fell to the floor on all fours as he was ejected. Catherine ran to Alex.

"Daddy…" Catherine started.

Alex smiled when he heard that. The navi form of Lan had collapsed. Alex stumbled as he tried to get up since he heard the alarms. A medical staff rushed in and helped Alex.

"Don't hurt the kid, means well…not responsible for this." Alex said.

When Lan's navi form came to he went to the computer in the room about then.

"No I am." 'Lan' said.

Alex sighed.

"Meet your little cousin." He said.

Lan smiled.

"Hi." Tristan said.

"She's after your grandma, Don't tell your dad." Alex said.

"I won't I'll let you do that." Tristan said.

Alex looked where his partner laid.

"I could try and heal her too." Tristan offered.

"How's your strength?" Alex asked.

"Well…" Tristan started.

Tristan's strength was failing. Alex knew.

"I'm fine, Uncle Alex." Tristan lied.

"No, you're not." Alex said.

Catherine stayed by Alex.

"Should I tell Dad you're free?" Tristan asked.

"Commander…" Alex started.

The commander nodded.

"Up to you." The commander said.

"I'll go. Been a while since I saw your dad." Alex told his nephew.

"OK." Tristan said.

Tristan yawned.

"I'll watch him Alex and help him home." Started a voice he knew.

Alex looked. It was Roll next to Lan's navi form. Alex nodded. Tristan sighed.

"Daddy…" Catherine started.

"I have to see your uncle." Alex said.

"Can I come?" Catherine asked.

"Well it would give them a double shock…." Alex started.

Catherine smiled.

"Alex…" Roll started to ask.

Alex showed his partner their child.

"She's our…daughter?" Roll asked in shock.

Alex nodded. Roll gasped.

"That's your mom." Alex said.

"Hi, mommy." Catherine said.

Alex ran for use of a jet while carrying Catherine. Tristan and Roll went to the institute. As did Alex and Catherine. Tristan waited still in navi form about the time Alex and Catherine got there Colluson arrived with a team with the devise. Alex sighed.

"We've found the devise." Colluson said.

Alex nodded. Colluson lead them to Fury and Scott.

"Sir…" Colluson started.

Fury looked. Alex followed, carrying his child.

"We found the devise." Colluson said.

"Alex?" Scott asked seeing his brother.

Fury nodded. Alex slipped past to go to his brother. Colluson held up the devise. Scott smiled at his brother. Alex still had Catherine with him. Fury nodded.

"Whose this?" Scott asked.

Tristan's navi form disappeared going to the PET attached the devise.

"Your niece, my daughter Catherine. She was trying to wake us." Alex said.

Scott smiled.

"Honey, Tristan is in the PET on the devise ready to go back to his body." Roll said.

Alex nodded. Tristan looked at Colluson and Fury. Scott went to the two.

"I think I can take it from here." Scott said.

"Go on…." Coulson told Alex.

Scott looked at his brother. Alex grumbled about superiors were pushier than siblings as he went to Scott.

"Alex…" Scott started.

Alex let Catherine stand beside him before looking at his brother.

"Maybe you should be over here and make sure Lan doesn't collapse when he gets back in his body." Roll suggested to Scott.

Scott looked at Alex.

"He's your kid." Alex said.

Scott went to Tristan.

"Am I missing something?" Scott asked.

"I healed Alex." Came from the devise.

"He was prompted." Alex said.

Catherine looked up at Alex.

"Can't leave well enough alone…like his mom." Scott said.

"Uh actually she started the ball rolling." Alex said.

Scott looked at his brother.

"Tried to break us out." Alex said.

"I didn't know." Catherine said softly.

"She's little." Alex said.

"Yeah." Scott said.

Alex smiled.

"I wish the professor was here." Scott said.

Alex sighed.

"We'll save him." Tristan's navi form said.

Alex nodded.

"Especially if I know Yami he has a plan." Tristan said still in his navi form as the glasses were placed on his body and a second later his body almost collapsed but Scott caught him.

Alex sighed as he sent word to Yami. Yami told Alex that he did have a plan but needed Scott's help. Alex relayed this. Scott helped Tristan lay down in a cot there and left to meet Yami and Kurt, and Seto joined them soon after. Alex sighed.

"OK." Scott said and told the location of the HQ that the rare hunters worked from.

There were growls.

"We need to help them." Scott said.

"One seems to only be working with Yugi due to threats." He added.

It was understood.

"Joey I believe." Scott said.

"Logan is in a cage of some kind of black energy and guarded by what looked like a dark magician and Serenity is like I was." He added.

Alex nodded. Scott looked at Yami, and Seto. Alex did as well.

"Shadow Magic and Mahando." Seto said.

Alex looked like he somehow knew.

"Maybe we should free those two first." Scott said.

'If only we could free Lorna.' Alex thought.

"I'm sure Tristan can later." Jean said walking up.

"Go." She told them.

Kurt teleported himself, Yami, Seto and Scott out. Alex glared while blushing.

**MEANWHILE**

The group was lead to the room where Logan was. Mahando was sitting on the floor near the shadow magic cage. It was quiet.

"Mahando…" Seto started.

Mahando looked at them and bowed to Yami.

"Sire…" Mahando started.

Yami nodded.

"Free Serenity first." Logan said.

Yami nodded.

"I will not stop you." Mahando said.

"Thank you old friend." Yami said.

A women walked in. Her eyes were dull and blank.

"Seto…" Kurt started looking to Seto.

Seto was ready. Soon a bright flash came from the Milliennuim Rod and Serenity blinked and looked around confused. Seto sighed. Soon Logan was freed. Serenity went to Logan when he was save and hugged her dad. Yami watched while perched. Alex knew he have to find a home and get Catherine into or back into school. A metal bowl floated to Catherine and she started eating the popcorn in the bowl. Scott looked at Logan.

"Sorry to interrupt but, we have a few others to help. We need to find Magneto and Joey." Scott said.

Logan nodded. Alex sighed. Jean was about to suggest she go to the institute after seeing this. They soon found Joey.

"Mutt..." Seto started as they walked up on Joey who was alone.

Alex nodded. The group watched. Joey looked at them.

"Dad, Sis?" Joey asked surprised.

Serenity hugged Joey. Logan watched. Joey hugged her back.

"Magneto's in the next room." Was said.

Alex groaned.

"I'm going to get ripped apart." Alex said.

Scott looked at Seto to see if he'd go free Magneto in the meanwhile. Seto did so. Magneto lead them to Yugi. Yugi teleported away. Yugi wasn't going to make it easy on them. But yami hunted. Soon Yami got Yugi. Help was waiting. He put a collar on Yugi. Magneto as soon as Yami had Yugi with the others again was able then to reverse what he had done and turn Yugi back to the Yugi his friends knew. There were sighs. Alex was nervous.

"Dad..." Yugi started confused a bit.

"He's back to the Yugi you knew." Magneto told Yami.

Yami nodded. Someone removed the collar about then.

"Oh my gosh I have to help Professor Xavier. But, what about Tristan?" Yugi asked.

Yugi lead the group to a room where Professor Xavier was laying.

"Minds in the past at the moment." Yugi said.

"I sent him back to deal with Tristan." Yugi said softly.

"Really more like Serenity did under my order."

"Not sure if I can reverse it with the mind in the past." Yugi said.

Yugi worked on restraining Professor Xavier and nodded at Serenity after he had Xavier restrained and a mirror was pulled out and glowed. Soon Xavier was awake and Yugi reversed what he had done.

"Professor..." Yugi started to ask.

Charles looked. There were groans.

"Sorry." Yugi said releasing the restraints.

Sighs came. Yugi's puzzle glowed brightly and before anyone could react he had disappeared seemingly into thin air.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
